1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of access devices, such as for use by disabled persons, and more particularly to a ramp for providing access to an enclosed ice surface.
2. Background
Sled skating and sled hockey are sports that enable certain persons to enjoy activities on ice that may not otherwise be possible. Sled skating involves a specially designed sled with skate blades under a seat. A person sits on the seat and uses short sticks with ice picks at one end to propel himself or herself across the ice. Sled skating is a noncontact activity that provides an excellent upper body workout to improve core muscles and trunk balance. Sled hockey can be played by sled skaters using the rules of hockey. For sled hockey, the sticks include blades, like the blade of a conventional hockey stick, to move the puck. Often, sled skating and sled hockey are activities enjoyed by persons who may not have full use of their legs, such as those with cerebral palsy, amputations, paraplegia, spina bifida, club feet, hip and knee problems, multiple sclerosis, etc.
Most standard enclosed ice areas or ice surfaces are not conducive for sled skaters because a raised area is located between the ice surface and the outer floor that surrounds it. Typically, the raised area is defined by a lower part of a door frame, which mounts a door that can be opened and closed to provide access to the ice surface. In the past, sled skaters have been moved onto the ice surface from the surrounding floor by one or more persons physically lifting the sled skaters off the floor, transporting them over the raised area and then lowering them onto the ice surface. Sled skaters can be any age and size, and it can readily be appreciated that moving larger sled skaters onto and oft the ice surface can be a daunting task.
What is therefore needed is an easy, convenient way to move sled skaters onto and off an ice surface over a raised area that surrounds the ice surface.